


Girls (Lay Low)

by worldswrst (thehotinpsychotic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/worldswrst
Summary: An original poem





	Girls (Lay Low)

I have decided that I will not share my world with you   
Your eyes are too soft for the nightmares I know   
These monsters are human what do I do   
Let’s keep our world secret, listen, lay low 

I would give you my heart if you asked with a smile   
It’s already late but I’ll stay for a while   
I know that it’s wrong but you’re the voice in my head   
There’s a place for you in my heart and another in my bed 

I fall asleep thinking that this means something   
You’re a rose bouquet sent to my door, the stars in my sky  
I’m young and I’m naieve but if i know one thing   
It’s that if you want me to trust you I guess I can try


End file.
